


Dinner, Maybe?

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [24]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla asks Laura out to dinner on a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of hollstein and involving the sentence "I'm flirting with you", and this is what became of it.

“Hey.” 

Laura raised a brow at the unexpected greeting from her less than cheery roommate, who she had thought up until this moment was at a stalemate with. “Hey.” She said warily, letting her bag slip off of her shoulder and onto her bed before taking a seat at her desk to boot up her laptop. 

“How was class?” Carmilla asked, peeking up from behind her book to stare at the back of Laura’s head.

Laura hesitated momentarily before continuing to type in her password. “It was ok.” After a minute of awkward silence she decided to ask her the same, “How was your classes?”

Carmilla shrugged, setting down her book on the bed next to her. “I wouldn’t know, I didn’t go.”

Laura nodded, biting back a scoff, “Right, how responsible of you.”

Carmilla smirked, shifting so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed right behind where Laura was sitting. “So do you know what you’re doing for dinner tonight?”

“I figured I would just eat my left over Chinese food that’s in the fridge.” Laura said, opening up her email to check for anything that she needed to respond to before deleting all of the spam. 

“Yeah that may have been a good idea, too bad I ate it for lunch.” 

Laura groaned, turning in her chair to face her roommate, “Are you serious?! I even put my name on it like you write ‘mine’ on your soy milk!” 

Carmilla shrugged, smirking even wider now, “I guess that leaves you without a dinner then.”

Laura gritted her teeth, “I guess so.”

“Which means you wouldn’t be so quick to declining when I ask you if you’d like to grab dinner at the diner across the street.” Carmilla continued slowly, watching Laura out of the corner of her eye.

Laura spluttered, “What?”

“You. Me. Dinner at the diner. It doesn’t seem all too bad to me.”

“But why? Why are you asking me now of all times to go out to dinner with you?” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Probably because I’m flirting with you.”

Laura froze, her face beginning to replicate a tomato. 

“So how ‘bout it, cutie?” Carmilla asked, standing to her feet, “Would you go out to dinner with me?”

Laura swallowed nervously before moving her eyes back to where their mini fridge sat beneath the counter, “I guess I have no other choice.”

“Oh please, you and I both know how much you like their chocolate chip pancakes if me stealing your leftovers every Sunday has anything to say about it.”

Laura smiled lightly, standing to her feet to match Carmilla, “I guess dinner wouldn’t be so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you would like anything like this, message me on tumblr!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
